1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover latching mechanisms and, more particularly, to a battery cover latching mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones and so on. A conventional battery is attachably received in a housing of the electronic device, and a battery cover is designed to connect with the housing so as to enclose and protect the battery. The battery has to be replaced by removing the battery cover when the battery is, for example, damaged, exhausted, and/or in need of recharging or replacement.
A clasping structure or latching structure is used to engage a conventional battery cover with a housing of a portable electronic device. A typical latching mechanism includes a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from the other end of the battery cover. Accordingly, a pair of grooves is defined in one end portion of a backside of a housing of the mobile phone, and a locking hole is defined in the other end portion of the backside of the housing. In assembly, the hooks are first inserted into the grooves in the backside of the housing, then, the battery cover is pressed downwardly to the housing until the locking pin on the battery cover is inserted into the locking hole in the backside of the housing. The battery cover is thus assembled to the housing of the mobile phone. The latching mechanism is simple in structure, and the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone is firm. However, during disassembly, great effort is needed to disassemble the battery cover, thereby requiring a relatively substantial force to be exerted thereon. Therefore, the battery cover is susceptible to damage. As a result, it is difficult for a user to replace a battery in the conventional housing of the mobile phone.
Therefore, a new battery cover latching mechanism is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.